


Kiss me like that

by tessalane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Football Captain Louis, Friendship/Love, Harry and Louis are close friends, Harry had a crush on Louis for a really long time, High School AU, Louis is a bit daft, Louis is really straight and really popular, Louis is straight and has always seen him as a friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend, Realization of Feelings, Smoking, Zayn and Harry are also friends, focus is on larry, harry and niall are friends, he's a very good guy though, side Ziam, they kiss but only for a second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I only kissed him to stop thinking about you, babe.“, Harry whispers and smiles timidly up at Louis.</p><p> </p><p>„I’m so into you, Harold. I don’t know why. I’ve never thought of you like that for once in my entire life, but seeing you with him made me go mental.“ </p><p> </p><p>„Good that this is now solved.“, Harry says and shifts forward to catch Louis’ lips.</p><p>//</p><p>Aka Harry and Louis are friends, but Harry has had feelings for Louis for a really long time. When he tells him, Louis rejects him. </p><p>After an encounter with somebody else, Louis begins to realize that his feelings are not as platonic as he thought they would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me like that

**Author's Note:**

> Second oneshot, yeah! 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters (wish I did, lol) and I really have a thing for unrequited love turning into requited love. So enjoy reading some Larry fluff and let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is interested in what Louis is wearing here are the links: 
> 
>  
> 
> https://de.pinterest.com/pin/417990409144809329/
> 
>  
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fc/52/0f/fc520f15296b17dbd2f71f660330b165.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> xx

„Harry, are you even listening to me?“, Louis snaps and throws a potato chip at him. 

Harry, having not listened at all, reacts way too late and gets hit in the face. He only chuckles, picks up the chip from his lap and eats it. 

„Sorry, Lou’, what were you saying?“, Harry tries and gives him a loopsided grin. 

Louis only shakes his head and pretends to be furious. It only makes his blue piercing eyes stand out more, which Harry thinks is breathtakingly beautiful. 

„How many times do I have to tell you that I hate when you’re not paying attention to me, Harold? Anyway, you’re coming to my party tonight and I will personally kill you if you’re staying at home again. You need to get out, need to get laid, I don’t care. Just do something.“ 

Harry shakes his head and smiles softly. Louis, being the popular kid everyone knows, loves and wants to be around with, throws a party at least twice a month, which everyone knows about. It has become an event in school and Harry, being one of Louis’ closest friends, is always invited. 

„I’ll come.“, Harry says softly, not making eye contact. „I promise.“

Louis only huffs out a laugh and adjusts his snapback on his head. „Good, I need to invite Danielle, I’ve been told she’s into me. She’s fit, don’t you think?“

Harry only hums in agreement. The only person he would consider fit is Louis, but he’d never tell him that. Their friendship is too important to get ruined by a onesided crush from Harry. 

Our better. One sided love. 

Niall, sitting with them at the table, eyes Harry warningly but doesn’t say anything. Niall is Harry’s best friend, has been for the last twelve years of his life and of course, knows about his crush for Louis. 

„Well Louis, go and find her then. I think she’s got chemistry next.“, Niall suggests and steals a potato chip from Louis.

He doesn’t notice though because he’s too busy grabbing his things and stuffs them into his backpack. 

„I’m off, see you later guys.“, he says and stands up. 

A few eyes shoot open and land on Louis, following him as he leaves the cafeteria. His presence is so powerful and attractive, Harry’s eyes follow him too, he can’t help it. 

As soon as they’re alone, Niall speaks up. 

„You need to tell him.“

„Shut up.“

 

„No Harry. He doesn’t even know you’re into guys at all. He’s still trying to hook you up with Kendall and you need to tell him.“

 

„I can’t.“, Harry groans and runs a hand through his curls. „I would ruin everything. He’d be grossed out and I’d probably lose him and then he would never talk to me again and I could never handle that.“

Niall only grunts and stuffs a few potato chips in his mouth. He doesn’t swallow before he speaks up.

 

„Mate, stop being so dramatic. You’ve been friends with Louis for years now, he wouldn’t just ditch you like that. He loves you and he could never live without you. And even if he doesn’t like you like that, then at least you know and can move on.“ 

Harry nods and takes a deep breath. „Yeah.“

„You’re not gonna do it, are ya?“, Niall asks and gives him a soft look. 

„No.“

 

——————

„Hey Zayn.“, Harry greets the blackhaired boy and slumps down into the seat next to him. 

„Hey man, how’s it going?“, he asks and has already paint on his fingers. 

 

„It’s all alright, how’re you?“ 

 

Harry puts out his colors and prepares his easel. He never liked art too much but once he’s become quite close with Zayn, it had started to become bearable. He doesn’t consider Zayn a friend, but they are friendly enough with each other and Zayn is intelligent which makes it fun to talk to him.

 

„Yeah, I’m good. Hey, are you going to Louis’ party tonight?“, Zayn asks to Harry’s surprise.

 

„Yeah, probably. Why? Are you going?“, he asks and begins to paint his picture. 

„Yeah, I was planning on going.“

 

„I didn’t know you knew each other, to be honest. No offence, but Louis usually only hangs around with the sports people and the assholes.“, Harry explains not even trying to be nice about that. 

He knows exactly that Louis, being the football captain, cares a lot about his reputation. He only ever hangs out with the football team or with the Cheerleaders. Everyone else he didn’t consider cool, had no chance.

 

Zayn however blushes and looks away. „I… um.. I know Liam and he asked me to come along. I don’t know anyone there except him and you so ..“

„I’ll make sure you won’t be alone.“, Harry states and gives him a warm smile. One of his strongest abilities is to feel how other people are feeling and to make sure that they’re feeling comfortable. 

He likes Zayn and he knows how Liam is. Liam is basically Louis. They’re best friends and he’S also a close friend of Harry’s so he knows exactly what can happen once they’re drunk. 

Get an attractive drunk girl and disappear for the night and have sex with them. 

Harry has seen it at least a hundred times which is why he’s been avoiding Louis’ parties lately. 

His feelings for Louis had always been there but lately, they have gotten so much stronger. 

Harry sighs and goes back to his work. 

 

—————

„Okay, so which outfit looks better?“, Louis asks as he steps out of the bathroom into his room, where Harry lays on the bed eating a banana. 

Louis looks stunning. He’s wearing black skinny jeans with a grey sweater and a snapback paired with black vans. He grins like he knows exactly how good looking he is. 

 

Harry simply stares. He can’t do anything else but take this gorgeous young man in and look at him.

Louis clears his throat and looks at him expectantly. 

„I like that outfit.“, Harry simply says and gulps. He scratches his arm and tries to focus on eating his banana, not on Louis looking like a male model.

 

„Wait ´till you see the second one.“, Louis grins and steps back into the bathroom. 

After a few minutes he comes back out and turns around like he’s presenting himself. He’s wearing the same skinny jeans but this time he wears some boots and a loose black shirt with a red and white buffalo bills print on it. 

 

„This one!“, Harry says and gives him a small smirk. „Definitely.“ 

 

„I knew you would like this one!“, he says and his voice goes so soft it makes Harry catch his breath.

For a few seconds they simply look at each other and Harry thinks, fuck it, if he screws everything up he has at least tried it and was honest to Louis. 

„Hey Lou?“, he speaks up, voice rough and deep. He fumbles with his hands, nervous and scared.

„What’s up, Harold?“, Louis asks and sits down on the bed with him. 

It’s times like these where Harry feels extra drawn to the blue eyed man. When his voice becomes gentle and soft, eyes calm and sparkling and his whole body relaxes and he’s just Louis. 

No football captain with an ego the size of Canada, no fuckboy who tries to get with every girl, no sarcastic, loud classclown who gets the attention of everyone. 

 

Just Louis, being himself, giving all his attention to Harry and listening to him with all his heart. 

 

„I need to tell you something and you’re not going to like it.“, Harry begins and clears his throat, his nerves making his voice go raw. 

 

Louis is quiet. He knows exactly that saying something will stop Harry from telling him and Harry hates and loves him for it both at the same time. 

 

He takes a deep breath and counts to ten. And then - 

 

„I have feelings for you.

 

In a romantic way.“ 

 

It’s done. It’s over. He’s said it. He actually did it. 

 

He’s waiting for a response, for anything. But Louis does nothing, sits there and looks at Harry. 

 

The room is dead quiet, the only sound coming from Harrys beating heart and his breath. 

 

„You do know that I’m not into guys.“, Louis states. It’s not a question.

 

„..Yeah.“, Harry answers, because he knows. Has always known. 

 

„But you still like me?“, Louis asks and furrows his eyebrows. 

 

Harry nods. 

 

„Are you gay?“

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders. „Don’t know really. Have felt something for you for ages, has taken me up quite some bit which is why I never allowed anything else to happen. Probably not though. I think I’m bi.“ 

 

„Why did you never say anything? Or no wait - Why are you saying something now?“

 

Harry doesn’t know. He honestly doesn’t know. Maybe because he’s tired of lying to Louis. Maybe because he’s tired of hiding his feelings and pretending. 

„Because I needed you to know.“ is all Harry says and he thinks it’s good enough. At least for now. 

 

Louis nods. „I think you should leave.“

 

Harry knew this was coming. He knew. But it still hurts. The pain going right to his heart makes him lose his breath for a few seconds. 

 

He nods. „Yeah.“

 

„I’m not mad or anything. I just need time to think. And maybe we should take some time apart for you to … you know… not like me anymore.“ 

 

„It’s okay. You don’t need to explain.“

 

He gets up and heads to the door. What else is he supposed to do?

 

„Harold!“, Louis softly shouts after him.

 

Harry stops midway but doesn’t turn around. 

 

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, turns around and then they’re hugging. 

 

Harry puts his arms around Louis’ waist, has to bend down in order for Louis to be able to wrap his arms around Harrys broad shoulders. Their faces buried in each others necks, breathing in each others scents, Harry knows that things will be okay. He doesn’t know how or when but everything will be fine. 

 

„Come to my party tonight.“, Louis says and gives Harry a small nudge. 

 

Harry laughs. „No way.“

 

„I know we’re keeping distance but the best way to get over me is to get laid by someone else. So. You’re coming tonight.“

 

„I’ll see.“

 

——————

 

And of course, four hours later, Harry finds himself knocking on Louis’ front door, heart beating in his chest. 

 

He still feels all tense and weird after having confessed his feelings to Louis and he’s planning to get waisted or at least a little drunk to shut off his thoughts and make himself feel a little better.

 

The gets opened and suddenly he’s face to face with piercing blue eyes clouded from alcohol and probably weed. 

 

„Hi.“, Harry tries because he’s not sure how Louis will act towards him. 

 

Apparently not good. 

 

Louis simply gives him a small nod and turns around and walks back into his house. 

 

The music is thrumming loudly, people are everywhere, the living room is full of drunken teenagers and smoke, there are empty cups on the floor and beer bottles on the shelfs. 

Harry shrugs and heads to the kitchen. 

 

„Harreh!“, a loud voice shouts and suddenly he feels two arms around him. 

 

„Hey Ni.“, Harry says and mixes himself a vodka with coke. He downs the whole drink and fixes himself another.

 

„You look smashin’ bro! You know I love it when you wear them jeans.“, Niall says and gives him a wink. 

They both start laughing and Harry shoves his friend slightly.

 

„What have you done to Louis?“, Niall suddenly asks and Harrys head shoots up immediately.

„Why?“, he asks.

 

„He’s been weird. In a weird way. A non-louis way. I don’t know man.“

 

„Why? What did he do?“, Harry asks and gulps down his second drink.

 

„He’s been jumpy and moody, as if somethin’ was on his mind and he started drinking right away, he must be super shitfaced right now by the amount of alcohol he’s had.“ 

Harrys head is spinning. This is his fault. He shouldn’t have said anything. He really needs to get over this stupid crush, in love with his friend thing. It’s only driving him crazy and makes him sad and ruins his friendship. 

 

„Are you ok?“, Niall asks, suddenly very serious. His blue eyes look at him, but not softly but very rigid and it makes Harry notice how different Louis would be in this situation.

 

„No, not really. I told him.“, Harry explains and mixes himself his third drink. He’s starting to feel a little lighter and more at ease, which is exactly what he needs to feel now. 

 

He could still think about this mess tomorrow. 

 

„Already thought so. Can’t believe you really did it man. Congrats. You’ll both get your shit together and soon this mess’ll be over.“, Niall says and opens a beer for himself. 

He then pats Harry on the back and makes his way to the living room. 

 

Harry takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his messy curls, trying to shut off his thoughts. He has never been good and this not feeling anything thing though so he takes another sip from his almost empty third drink and heads to the living room as well. 

 

People are dancing wildly in the middle, some are sitting on the floor playing spin the bottle, others are smoking near the windows. 

Harry feels out of place, already starting to feel dizzy and he’s contemplating on just going home again since this mess with Louis is getting more to him than he originally thought until he sees person with black hair near the windows, smoking a joint all by himself, looking terribly lonely. 

Harry starts walking towards the windows until he’s face to face with Zayn.

„Hey.“, he begins but doesn’t say anything else as soon as he sees Zayn’s sad face. 

„I shouldn’t have come.“ is all Zayn answers as he exhales a cloud of smoke.

 

„Yeah me neither.“, Harry mumbles and looks out of the window. „Why are you so pissed?“

It’s probably because he’s high but Zayn suddenly begins talking. He usually never speaks very much. 

„It’s Liam, yeah? It’s always fuckin’ Liam. I always give in and let him touch me and kiss me just to have him ignore me the next day in school because of his reputation and his status and ‚No I’m not gay and I don’t like boys, I’m totally straight and into chics and boobs. And I always feel used and dirty and shit, okay? And I thought this time would be different. He actually invited me to this stupid fucking party and I come here just to meet a fucking shitfaced Liam sucking lips with a blonde girl.“

 

Harry touches Zayn’s arm slightly and gives him a warm smile. „I know how you feel.“

 

Zayn’s eyes shoot open and he gives Harry a questioning look.

 

„Louis.“ is all Harry says because Zayn understands.

 

He’s in the same position, feels the same, he’s basically Harry. 

And he’s really attractive. 

 

Zayn seems to notice all these things too. 

 

„Do you wanna dance?“, Harry asks and Zayn begins to blush.

 

„I can’t dance, Harry.“, he simply says and throws his joint out of the window. 

 

Harry laughs for the first time this evening and grabs his hand. He pulls him away from the window and towards the crowded dance floor full with sweaty people and grinding couples. 

 

„Just move with me.“, Harry shouts over the music and pulls Zayn close by his waist. 

 

They begin to sway slightly until Zayn gets more confident and starts to roll his hips a bit. Harry grins and gives him an encouraging nudge. 

 

They are so close, bodies touching everywhere, hips rolling and building up a steady rhythm. Harry’s sweating but he doesn’t care. This is so hot. 

 

His mind doesn’t think straight, he’s clearly drunk, horny and feels nothing but lust. He doesn’t think about Louis. He doesn’t think about his broken heart. He doesn’t think about Liam.

 

All he’s thinking about is Zayn, Zayn, Zayn and his pretty lips. 

 

And then they’re kissing.

 

It’s not sweet. 

 

It’s rough. 

 

Zayn’s biting Harry’s lip, pulling him even closer than before, Harry grabs his waist and tries to dominate the kiss, but it’s almost a fight. They’re both trying to get their minds off the people they love, and it’s working. 

 

Harry sighs into Zayn’s mouth and they’re kissing and licking each other’s lips, tongue on tongue and it’s enough, enough for Harry to feel less tense until -

 

Zayn is being pushed away from Harry and suddenly there’s a loud shout and people are forming a small circle around them and Harry doesn’t understand what’s going on until he realizes that Louis, being furious, is shouting at Zayn, pulling him up by his sweater and he’s so angry, his face is starting to get red. 

 

And even though Louis is smaller than Harry, Harry is scared. Louis is fit and he’s got a lot of muscles and he knows how to fight and Zayn seems to realize this too.

 

Suddenly Liam steps out of the crowd into their small circle and pushes Louis away from Zayn and now they’re shouting at each other, but Harry can’t hear a damn thing because the music is so loud and is mind is dizzy and his ears are ringing and it’s all too much.

 

Then, he’s face to face with Louis, who grabs his hand and pulls him away from all the people, away from the living room, up in Louis’ bedroom. 

Harry simply follows and doesn’t say a word until they’re in Louis room. He sits down on Louis’ bed and begins to breathe in deeply. The dizziness is starting to wear off and he grabs a half empty waterbottle lying on the floor and takes a few small sips. 

 

Louis is stomping around the room, tries to manage his anger and breathes in and out. 

Harry lets him because he knows Louis and he knows that it’s better to leave him be. He’ll calm down soon enough. 

 

Harry continues to drink his water and finally sobers up a bit. Not enough to fully register why Louis is so angry in the first place though.

 

„Lou?“ he timidly tries and looks up at the blue eyed man. 

 

„I could kill him. I could kill them all. I could kill you.“, he shouts and Harry flinches a bit. 

Louis immediately softens and shakes his head. „No I could never kill you. But I’d kill them if it wasn’t illegal.“

 

„Why?“, Harry asks softly and furrows his brows. He doesn’t understand anything anymore.

 

„Because he fucking kissed you, Harry. And you kissed him back. And I wanted to scream at you to not do that.“, he shouts and looks almost maniac. 

 

Harry simply shakes his head. He still doesn’t understand. 

 

„You’re not supposed to kiss anyone like that.“

 

„Why not?“, Harry asks and looks Louis directly in the eye. 

 

The tension in the room suddenly builds up from 10 to 100 and Harrys breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t dare to move and simply looks at Louis. 

 

Wonderful, soft Louis, who always listens to him when he needs to and takes care of him when he feels bad. 

 

Who also kind of broke his heart and made him feel dizzy and tense and lonely. 

 

Louis surges forward, grabs Harrys face in his hands and presses his soft, plump lips to his. 

Harry is starstruck. He doesn’t move for a second until he places his hands onto Louis’ waste and pulls him close to his body. 

It’s weird because Harry’s sitting and Louis is standing in front of him, and they’re not moving their lips or do anything but it’s perfect.

 

Louis slowly pulls away but keeps Harry’s face in his hands and looks at him through thick eyelashes and blue sparkling eyes and a soft smile. 

 

„I still don’t understand.“, Harry whispers and Louis begins to laugh.

 

„I’m not into you.“

 

Harry’s face falls and his heart stops beating for a second. 

 

„That’s I kept repeating once you left my room. I kept saying to myself: He’s a guy, he’s my friend, it’s weird, I don’t like him like that. And it was true. I didn’t like you at all in that way. I’m straight, okay?

 

But I still felt the need to forget what happened today. So I drank and I drank and I drank my whole bodyweight in liquor and I felt horrible and I threw up and then I saw you. You were talking to him. And I felt fucking angry. I didn’t even know why. I mean, that’s what I suggested, right? It’s your right to talk to whoever you want. Except that it’s not. You’re only supposed to talk to me like that, dance with me like that, kiss me like that.

 

When you kissed him I fucking lost my mind I swear.“ 

 

„I only kissed him to stop thinking about you, babe.“, Harry whispers and smiles timidly up at Louis.

 

„I’m so into you, Harold. I don’t know why. I’ve never thought of you like that for once in my entire life, but seeing you with him made me go mental.“ 

 

„Good that this is now solved.“, Harry says and shifts forward to catch Louis’ lips.

 

Louis happily follows and moves his whole body forwards with Harry lying down on his back. Louis is now on top, kissing Harry passionately and licking into his mouth. He tugs at his curls making Harry hum and sighs softly into Harrys’ mouth. 

 

Louis then rolls his hips into Harry making him moan. He starts to kiss his way down Harry’s throat, leaving a wet trail from his chin to his neck and then his collarbone. 

Harry moans just as Louis begins to suck a mark right where Harrys neck ends and he grabs a handful of Louis’ hair, making him moan in return. 

 

Suddenly they hear a crashing sound from downstairs and both look up. 

 

„Shit.“

 

„Fuck.“

 

„This is your house, Lou, go and be responsible.“, Harry laughs and kisses him one last time. 

 

Louis groans frustrated and gets up. „Come with me?“ 

 

„Always.“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are beautiful and so are you :)


End file.
